Automaton (Final Fantasy XI)
Automatons are a powerful weapon and ally in the hands of a Puppetmaster in Final Fantasy XI. Customizable to any situation, an automaton can be a fearsome fighter battling alongside its master or dealing devastating ranged damage from afar. After a quick change the automaton attacks its enemies with enfeebling and elemental magic while healing its master's wounds, as well as its own. Another change and it becomes a powerful healer, curing and removing status effects from the Puppetmaster's entire party. Automaton roles Automatons can have three distinctly different frames. Each frame has a different statistical set. The Valoredge X-900 excels at melee combat but due to low defense is not able to tank with any effectiveness. The Sharpshot Z-500 excels at ranged combat and is the most powerful (damage-wise) frame with high level Weapon Skill such as Armor Piercer. Finally, the Stormwaker Y-700 is a magic-using frame. The Stormwalker Y-700 can attach a Spirit-Reaver or a Soul-Soother head piece to specialize in Black or White magic. It can be noted that the Black and White mage heads can be used with the Valoredge and Sharpshot bodies, however it is uncommon. The frames themselves are akin to jobs for the puppet. Stats and abilities vary between the head and frame combinations. The combination of head and frame will determine what type of attachments can be installed in the puppet. Automaton names When finishing the quest to become a puppetmaster, the player gets an option as to what they would like to name their automaton. Below are the lists. Initially only List 1 is available, but a player can then earn access to the other lists, 2 through 4. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Enemy Automatons Salvaged from the eerie depths of the Arrapago Reef, Automatons and their mysterious inner clockwork have been closely studied by many a machinist in the recent past. They have since become a common attraction among the marketplaces of the Aht Urhgan capital city, and, with the increased diffusion between the Near East and the Middle Lands as of late, have been drawn as far as the Republic of Bastok. Though the basis of its lifeblood has been quantified and reproduced through synthesis and its personality easily programmable to suit the master's will, each particular Automaton is brought to life by means that are yet unknown. Academics have noted the similarities between Automatons and the Cardians of Windurst, both in design and application. Just as some Cardians have rebelled against their artificers, so too have some Automatons forsaken their masters and become belligerent toward adventurers. On occasion, the bewitching sways of the Lamiae have been known to seize control of Automatons amid combat. Puppetmasters and their devilish companions have also risen within the ranks of the Troll Mercenaries, commanding authority over their lesser grunts. Automatons generally come in three different models. Armed with round shield and a devastating pair of shears, the ivory-plated Valoredge X-900 specializes in close combat and defensive tactics. The automaton bedecked in carmine velvet is the Stormwaker Y-700, which employs powerful White and Black Magics to aid their masters and rend their foes. Finally, the bowgun-wielding Sharpshot Z-500 is adept at long range combat, while evading close ranged attacks with the greatest of ease. There is a fourth, less common frame as well. The blue-and-white Harlequin frame, though rarely used by adventurers, is employed by rival puppetmasters to a devastating effect; though specializing in no particular talent, the Harlequin may spell doom for its unwary victims with its stupefying attacks. Species * Troll's Automaton Notorious Monsters * Carmine Sentinel * Cobalt Sentinel * Fantoccini Automaton * Hazel Sentinel * Ob * Osschaart's Automaton * Troll's Automaton * Valkeng * White Sentinel Special attack *Arcuballista: Single target ranged damage. Sharpshot frames only. *Armor Piercer: Single target ranged damage. Ignores Defense. Sharpshot frames only. *Bone Crusher: Three-hit single target damage and Stun. Valoredge frames only. *Cannibal Blade: Single target Drain. Valoredge frames only. *Chimera Ripper: Single target damage. Valoredge frames only. *Daze: Single target ranged damage and Stun. Sharpshot frames only. *Knockout: Single target damage and Evasion Down. Harlequin and Stormwaker frames only. *Magic Mortar: Single target damage which increases as the Automatons health decreases. Harlequin and Stormwaker frames only. *Slapstick: Single target damage. Harlequin and Stormwaker frames only. *String Clipper: Single target damage. Valoredge frames only. Gallery FFXI Automaton Art.jpg|Automaton concept art. Etymology Trivia * In Final Fantasy XIV the Mammets found in Ul'dah strongly resemble Automatons, having small bodies, thin limbs, and dark faces hidden by pot-shaped helmets. Apart from differences in size and shape, one distinguishing factor is that Mammets have glowing yellow eyes while Automatons have nothing to suggest they have a face. * In the Japanese version, the various models of Automaton are named after the signs of the zodiac. Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI